I Still Love You Oneshot
by CaleighCatastrophe
Summary: What happens when Nagisa tells Shizuma that she doesn't love her anymore? Nagisa ends up with Tamao and Shizuma has to face her feelings. Sorry for the use of no names; It wasn't supposed to have any.


Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any Secondhand Serenade songs. I'm just a fan! :]

**Please read this first;**

**The song lyrics are in italics. *Song used: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I really wouldn't call this a 'fanfic' but I still wanted to post it. I don't say any names in it 'cause I didn't want the person I wrote it for figure out it's to them. She figured out anyway though. ; This is my first 'fic' on here. Please tell me if you like it; and if you don't then tell me why. Hope you all enjoy!**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

We hardly ever fought. A few arguments here and there, sure, but it made us stronger as a couple. I guess it prepared me for the worst.  
Our fight. Our last fight. The fight that broke us apart. The fight that no longer allowed me to express my true feelings towards you; a fight that meant never saying those three words that I still wish to say.  
You just didn't love me anymore, it was that simple.  
And yet, I seem to have a habit of turning the most simple things into the worst possible situations.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

You were always so perfect, even though you thought you weren't. You were my role model, the person that I wanted to be like. You were just so amazing. I actually had the nerve to call you and ask you what you were doing that weekend.  
And you replyed, "I have plans." I knew the truth already though. Your plans were with your new girlfriend. The one that seemed to be by your side every moment of the day, the one that hated me. I wasn't going to let your girlfriend get in my way of being best friends with you, not when we had so much going for us as best friends. Not when everything was returning to normal.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

I didn't want you to see me cry that night. I just couldn't help it. Seeing you with her in that same place we used to go. Seeing you with her, and actually looking as if your eyes glowed in appreciation..and happiness. You saw me. I know you did. You looked right at me, and didn't even seem the least bit concerned. You were happy with her, I know you were. And yet, she wasn't right for you. Not one bit. She talked about you to her friends. I overheard the conversation.  
"So, you only want her for?" One of the girls asked.  
"That's simple. Money, sex, support.."  
That was enough to make me want to strangle her. But I didn't. I held in my feelings. Only because she made you happy.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

I wanted to run to you. To tell you what she did. To confess my feelings to you. To hopefully return to that realationship we once had, but then again, I knew it was impossible. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't even bring myself to say your name without one of my friends asking me if I was alright. Once I was sitting in class and my friend just started talking, about you, about me, about life.  
"You shouldn't let that whore into your life anymore. Just stop talking to her completly. Your just hurting yourself, ya know. Just tell her what happened with her fugly girlfriend and it'll all stop hurting.."  
I slapped her and ran from the room crying. She hasn't talked to me since.  
She wasn't right at all. It would never stop hurting.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

My heart would never stop hurting. Why did everything have to be this way? Why did I want my heart to be yours forever? Why did I keep hurting myself over simple matters such as heartbreak?  
I called you up on the phone that night. I hung up as soon as you said hello. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just needed to hear your voice. We had actually stopped talking. Hadn't talked for a few months even. Ever since that day I saw you and your girlfriend together, I'd just been avoiding everyone. I was avoiding you at all costs; afraid that my feelings would make you unhappy.  
That's when the dreams started again. The ones I used to have. The ones about you. Dying. Crying. The ones that were driving me into madness.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

I never told you what happened in those dreams. I never told you anything anymore. But then, I wonder how you felt when you got the news that I killed myself? How did you feel then? Did you even cry? Did you even go to my funeral? Did my family react how I thought they would? How did your girlfriend react to what I typed up on my computer? How did my friends react? I wonder, but then again, I guess I'll never know.

Because ghost's can't use computers, right?


End file.
